Welcome To My Game Called Wonderland
by AnybodyWannaTakeTheSexyKitten
Summary: "Follow Me Down The Rabbit Hole " The man with the top hat said . " And ill show you a place were only You can Be You ! " And without Knowing I was Falling ! BoyxBoy Yaoi Akuroku ! M For Later Chapters ! rEAD cHP. 2 4 CHARA. INFO !
1. Everybody's Fool

Chapter 1 : Everybody's Fool

My Name Is Roxas Lavic Lockheart , And I See Things Other People Don't See. I'm Not Your Average 16 Year Old Boy as You See. People Call Me A Looney , A Psycho , And Most Of All A Crazy . But I'm not . I Just Think Different and Most of All I See Things Differently . I'm Like My Father My Mother Said To Me One Night , " You're Father Was A Brilliant Man Who Thought Different Just Like You , He Always Thought The Impossible Was The Possible . " My Father was a good man . Supported his family , claimed wealth , had everything a man himself could wish for ! But my father was also dying . Decaying slowly and painfully that one day my mom had to pull the plug . I never looked at her the same after that .

So here I am now , sitting in the carriage with my mother and hearing her complaints about the clothes I'm wearing .

" Roxas , Hunny we aren't going to a funeral you could at least put a blue tux on instead of black , black just doesn't go so well with your blue eyes hunny " She said with a concern face .

I kept staring out the carriage window , not giving a care what she said .

" Roxas Hunn-" "Did you ever care to complain to the ditch digger about bury dad in a blue tux , cuz last time I checked mother he was in a black one . And father also had blue eyes himself " I said cutting her off in mid-sentence .

She sat quiet for a few moments and then opened her mouth to talk again .

" It was for the best for the all of us , your father wanted the plug to be pulled " she said in a quiet tone .

I snapped my head towards her and my eyes furrowed .

" It was the best for you ! What If Father didn't want that ! You make me sick to be able to call you my mother ! " She winced at the last part and her face saddens .

I turned back at the carriage window and kept silent as relaxed my face a bit from the tension .

15 minutes past before my mom finally opened her mouth to speak .

" Roxas please behave and act normal at the party , and put a smile on your face Kairi is going to be there so smile ."

I didn't reply back to her , I'm furated on how she could change the subject so fast . Why is it only me who seems to miss my father ! But never mind that , I'm going to a party to see my fiancé and I have to smile just for my sister Larxene . I play everything off with a fake smile , show them a fake Roxas , and go through the day with careless whispers about me being insane . For I am Cloud Strife Lockheart' s child Heir to the Wealth of my Families Company and Most If A nobody .

^-^Itsaline^-^

" Sigh…you stupid rabbit ,you are once again late . You know I could kill you in just one blow "

The White rabbit gulped and bowed his head in apology.

" Buuuut , I won't , since you are the only one that can end this foreplay we call a game "

" y-yes , I think I have found it ! " the rabbit explained " for I , your majesty am loyal to you ."

The queen sighed .

" So you have found the item ? " the queen said getting annoyed .

The rabbit nodded his head yes .

" Then what are you waiting for go fetch the hatter and tell him his part in the game is ready to be played ! " the queen said sitting up in his seat smililing .

The rabbit nodded his head yes and scurried away off to the hatter , while the queen sat back and laughed a manically laugh .

"Rabbit , you my subject , may be mistakenly dead by the end of this game . I have a feeling that this is the real Alice we so may speak " The queen smirked to himself .


	2. Sorry ! haha Forgot To Mention

Hey Everybody Sorry I Didn't Get To Explain The Characters And Who They Are SO Here It Is !

Roxas ( Alice Of Course )

Axel (Mad Hatter )

Larxene (roxas sister )

Tifa ( Roxas Mother )

Cloud (Roxas Dad )

Kairi ( Roxas Ex Fiance )

Namine ( Dutchess )

Marluxia( Cheshire Cat)

Saix ( The Blue Rabbit =) )

Xemnas ( The Queen )]

Zexion ( The Catipillar , he so smart :3 )

Demyx ( Tweedle Dum )

Sora ( Tweedle Dee )

And many more !


End file.
